


One day

by berettajane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's ready for the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> This work was left specifically gender neutral, hence the multiple tags/categories.  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I do not own the rights to the picture used!

                                                                                                   

 

 

The boys walked into the dressing room, showered and in fresh clothing as they excitedly bantered after another great show in Vienna. They settled into different couches, curling up with their partners and talking about the show.

I feel arms snake around my waist, pulling me into a hug as I make a sandwich on the counter in front of the mirror. I look up, locking onto Luke's ashen blue eyes in the reflection. We both smile and he kisses my cheek before settling his head onto my shoulder.

"That was a great show, Babe. Best one yet," I say, continuing to make my sandwich.

"You say that every night," Luke says, running his hands from my shoulders down to my hands, leaving his on top of mine. I hum in contentment, leaning my head back into his shoulder and smiling as we stare into each other's eyes in the mirror. I feel the pad of his thumb softly rub the ring finger on my left hand.

"You know, one of these days, I'll put a ring on that finger and we'll have it all," he says, softly into my ear. My heart races and I feel electricity shoot down my spine. " I promise you that, one day, I'll give you the world," he says, laying a chaste kiss on my neck.

I turn in his arms, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. His arms wrap tightly around me, pulling us impossibly closer. After a moment, we pull away, breathless, leaning our foreheads together.

"You already have."

Save

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One day - Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992647) by [berettajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane)




End file.
